The Gift
by Falcon Strife
Summary: -Oneshot- It's Manta's birthday, and nobody seems to notice. He wonders why everybody has fogotten him since Hao's defeat, especially by Anna and Yoh.


Manta sighed quietly while waiting under the willow tree on Funburie Hill.  
"Manta-dono?" Mosuke appeared in front of his tiny master and looked curiously. "What is the matter?"

Manta sighed sadly. "As long as I can remember, I never had friends. I finally made friends, and nobody remembers what today is..."

Mosuke looked at him quietly. "Um... What is today?"

"Mosuke!" Manta cried sadly. "Even you?"

"Well I have had a lot of things to remember over the last six hundred years," he said sheepishly.

"I know..." Manta sighed as he got up. "But... Why didn't Yoh-chan come? He said he would meet me here." Tears filled his eyes after a moment, remembering seeing Yoh walking hand in hand with Anna away from the school. "I guess... he and Anna had things to do..."

"Manta-dono," Mosuke began.

Manta suddenly ran away from him, ignoring his calls. He made his way down the stairs, then ran almost aimlessly down the street. He ran into his home, up the stairs, and into his room, slamming the door behind him. When the door was locked, he sat down hard, his back against the door, and began crying.

He didn't mind much that his friends had forgotten his birthday the year before. Things had been hectic trying to get everything set after the defeat of Hao. But then he was forgotten by Christmas. Then again at New Years. He hadn't even been invited to the spring party. Now it was his birthday again, and still nobody seemed to notice.

"Does everybody hate me?" he wondered sadly. He was lucky that Yoh ever said fifty words to him lately. He began drawing shaky breaths as his head began to swim. He curled up on the floor and began to cry silently so his parents wouldn't hear, until he finally fell asleep.

When he finally awoke, he was being cradled tenderly.

"Hmm?"

"Manta," a friendly voice whispered.

Manta looked up and saw it was Yoh who held him, then his eyes became watery. "Yoh-chan... What are you doing in my room?"

Yoh laughed gently. "Actually, you're in my room. Midori brought you over."

Manta looked around with barely opened eyes, then tried to pull away from Yoh.

"Wait," Yoh said as he laid Manta down, then leaned over and kissed his lips softly while caressing his face.

"Y-Yoh?!"

Yoh smiled at his nervous friend. "I'm sorry I haven't had time to spend with you. It's been hectic for me and Anna. What with the marriage thing coming up and all."

"Huh?" Manta looked at him timidly. "Y-Yoh... Won't Anna be angry? You two are supposed to be engaged!"

Yoh nuzzled his face against Manta's, then looked at him with a smile. "That's why I haven't had time. We were both trying to cancel the engagement before today."

"Huh? Why?" Manta asked shakily.

He smiled. "Everybody's known for some time that you have feelings for me. And I have feelings for you."

Manta stared in disbelief. "Yoh-chan..."

"See?" he laughed lightly. He unbuttoned Manta's shirt and began to kiss the small, baby safe, chest tenderly.

"Y-Yoh..." Manta whimpered, the surprise of Yoh's sudden actions taking his breath away.

Yoh rested his chin carefully on Manta's chest and looked up at him with a grin. "Happy Birthday, Manta. I hope you like your present."

Manta looked at Yoh shakily, then he smiled weakly. "Yoh-kun..."

"Anna decided she doesn't love me anyway," he laughed. "Enough about her, though." He continued kissing Manta, slowly moving a hand down Manta's side.

"Y-Yoh-kun..." Manta said quickly while he sat up. "I... I..." His face was beat red and still stained with happy tears, but he now looked a little scared.

"Oh! Too fast? I'm sorry, Manta," Yoh said quickly, then sat up and pulled the smaller boy onto his lap with a smile. "I didn't mean to scare you like that."

Manta sat there quietly for a moment, then cuddled up to Yoh. "It's okay, Yoh-kun. Thank you."

"Don't thank me. You deserve more than happiness." He laid down, keeping Manta resting warmly in his arms and gently rubbed Manta's back while kissing his face lovingly. "Daisuki, Manta."

Manta began to cry softly. "Daisuki... Yoh-kun."

* * *

Edited November 30, 2006.

"Daisuki" is a much lighter term than "Aishiteru" for "I love you." I think Yoh would be more likely to use "Daisuki," regardless of who he says it to.

I also fixed that "chan" thing, now that I actually understand how it is applied to names.


End file.
